


Living, Sleeping, Peace

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Cho is offered nothing after Cedric's death. When she is offered something dangerous she can't say no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living, Sleeping, Peace

For hours after Harry returns to the grounds with Cedric's body no one comes for Cho. Her friends drag her screaming and crying back to Ravenclaw Tower but other than informing the house that they cannot leave Flitwick does nothing. She is pulled to her bed and forced into pyjamas and takes hardly any of it in as it happens. Her friends listen as she shares every memory of her time with Cedric that she can think of. They make sure to nod and laugh and scowl in the right places and when she gets to the end they are there to wrap their arms around her. 

Cho does not sleep a wink. She wants to know the truth about what happens and only Harry Potter knows that and there is no way she is able to get to him. That is hard enough at the best of times. Over and over again she tortures herself wondering if they would be happy if Cedric had not been chosen and then if they would ever have got together at all if he had not. Tears stream down her face and she bites her lip to try hold then back until she is bleeding. 

In the morning she is awake and so are her dorm mates. All have dark shadows and puffy eyes. Flitwick appears on her way to the breakfast she is being dragged to and takes her to his office. He offers her a way out and she takes it without question, despite his frowned face. Like any other, the Draught of Peace can be dangerous and addictive but Cho is certain it cannot do any more damage than her own imagination has. Until she hears an answer from Harry Potter, Cho just doesn't want to hear anything at all.


End file.
